


Will You Still Call Me Superman?

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Holding onto the past, M/M, Medical stuff, Short term memory loss, all of this is handwaved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean looks between Rollins, and his munchkins. "Okay, what's going on here?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"That's what I'm trying to figure out! These two weird ass shrimps are clinging to me like a couple of bitches, and I'm their master." Seth says, sounding excruciatingly frustrated as he gestures to J&J.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>If Dean wasn't so confused, he would've been laughing his ass off.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song from Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, which also inspires this fic.
> 
> I'm not real familiar with hospital procedures. So, please forgive me. I regret nothing, though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. All characters used are property of the WWE. This is all completely fictional and didn't actually happen.**

Chapter One:

Dean Ambrose is many things. A coward isn't one of them.

People should know this by now. So, when he says he's going to do something. He's going to do it.

The Authority, apparently, didn't get the memo.

As he holds a chair in his hands, keeping Seth Rollins's face pressed against the cinder blocks with his boot, but they don't budge.

Dean Ambrose is the master at playing chicken.

So he lifted his foot, and brought down the chair as hard as he could. 

To hard.

He knows it the minute it's done that he fucked up.

Seth isn't moving, barely looks like he's breathing. Dean's heart is beating wildly and he's overwhelmed with concern that he just ended his ex's career over some revenge.

But he's playing a role. So when the paramedics come to check on Rollins, instead of helping like he wants, Dean turns to the Authority. Smirking, he struts away, a little pep in his step.

"You're never getting your match now, Ambrose." Stephanie screams in her shrill voice. Dean shrugs like he doesn't care.

(He does.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two chapters were more introductory chapters, and they will get longer as the story goes on.
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading :)

Chapter Two:

Dean heard that Seth went to the hospital. He pretends it doesn't bother him.

He can see the oncoming scolding in Roman's eyes. The Samoan hasn't said a single word yet, but Dean just knows it's coming.

He let his emotions and personal vendetta get in the way of his job. He almost ended someone's career, possibly their life, because he wanted a match.

It doesn't help that the person is Seth Rollins.

Once back at the hotel, Roman says, "We'll talk about this after he gets out."

Dean shrugs, once again acting like he couldn't care less.

(It's all he can think about.)

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

"What the hell? Get away from me!"

"Boss-"

"And stop calling me that, I'm not your damn boss!"

"But, sir-"

Dean walks around the corner, after hearing Seth arguing with the cruiser weight division, to find something so weird.

Seth Rollins. Carrying his Shield mask, and his Shield bag.

"Stop calling me that!" Seth throws his hands in the air. He turns around, and spots Dean. A smile spreads across his face as he jogs to hug the confused brunette.

"Hey, baby. I missed you." Seth whispers.

What?!

"Boss. I'd really-"

Rollins turns around, stomping his foot. "I'm not your damn boss!"

"But you are, sir. The Authority said so." Jamie insists for the hundredth time.

The two toned man rolls his eyes, "Do I look like I work for The _Authority_?" He spits out the name like it's the worst thing he's ever heard.

Seth turns to Dean. "Can you explain why they're calling me boss?"

Dean looks between Rollins, and his munchkins. "Okay, what's going on here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! These two weird ass shrimps are clinging to me like a couple of bitches, and I'm their master." Seth says, sounding excruciatingly frustrated as he gestures to J&J.

If Dean wasn't so confused, he would've been laughing his ass off.

Rollins scrunches up his nose, making shooing motions with his hands. "Get out of here. Scat! Before I call the exterminator to get rid of you guys!"

J&J look just as confused as Dean, but do as they're told. Probably figured it was just part of this weird game Rollins is playing.

The Iowa native turns to him, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. Just like he used to.

"I was really sad when I woke up this morning and you weren't there. Neither was Ro. Where were you guys?" He asks, voice small and unsure.

Dean's so frozen in complete shock that he can't respond at first.

"Uh, we... What did the doctor say?" Dean questions.

Seth shrugs. "Nothing important. I was cleared for a concussion, so that's good. Then he said I might have.. short term memory loss. But he asked me a whole bunch of questions I knew the answers to, and they cleared me to leave."

Dean tenses.

Short term memory loss.

Oh god.

"What's today's date, then?" Dean says past the lump building in his throat.

"June second.." Seth answers slowly, eyebrows drawn together. "2014."

_Holy fucking shit_

Oh god, oh god, oh god. This is really fucking bad.

Way to go, Dean. You just erased your ex's memory of the past year.

Wait.. so if the last year hadn't happened yet.. that means they're still together..

And so is The Shield.

"Come on, Roman's in the locker room. He's gonna wanna see you." Dean says

Seth frowns. "You're gonna go in first, right?"

"Yes!" The brunette confirms, grabbing his... his boyfriend's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've been wondering what's going to happen with The Authority, Seth's belt, what Roman thinks of all this, and Dean's hidden motives. All of that (should) be revealed in this chapter (and possibly onto the next one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very grateful for all the feedback I've gotten so far. It's made me so happy! Thank you all so much! :)
> 
> And I'm terribly sorry for not updating this in over a month. Things just got in the way.. but I'm trying to keep up with this. I also changed the date Seth said in chapter two to June second, or else it would be the night of the PPV, and that can't happen. And, it was never specifically stated, but we're pretending chapter one happened on Smackdown.

Chapter Four:

It took all of eight words (well, nine technically) for Roman to completely understand the situation.

"Seth's got short term memory loss."

"Holy shit, how much did he lose?"

Dean smirks, "One year."

The Samoan's eyes widen, then a smile spreads across his face. "We got our boy back then."

"That we do, brotha." Dean says, rubbing his hands together. "But he thinks it's June second, so we have only so much time to convince him not to turn."

"Okay, for sure. Now go get 'im." Roman orders, waving him off. He looks happier that he has in twelve months. Dean feels the same way.

The brunette is nearly bouncing as he exits their locker room (thank god they requested a private locker room for tonight). But he comes to a sudden halt when he sees Randy Orton approaching Seth, a somewhat friendly smile on his face.

Dean sprints to Rollins, grabbing his wrist. "Come on, baby. Ro wants to see you." Seth smirks.

"Let's wait a sec and see what this Evolution loser wants." The two toned man says, watching as The Viper walks closer. "Probably still sore from the ass whooping he got last night, eh?"

Dean's heart is beating incredibly fast. He has no idea what to say. What if Orton comes over here and reveals the truth? What if Orton tries to take Seth away?

What if he tells the Authority?

"Babe, Ro is _really_ upset they wouldn't let him stay in the hospital. He needs to see you ASAP." Dean lies, the words falling out of his mouth. Seth smiles.

"Okay, but I expect a damn good apology," Seth agrees, allowing himself to be dragged into the room. Dean doesn't turn around, but he can picture the look of confusion on Orton's face.

"Seth." Roman gasps, pulling the two toned in for a huge, bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe you two ditched me at the hospital. Especially you, Roman." Seth scolds once he's free of the Samoan's grip. "I had to wake up and find the Authority's mini-lackeys swoonin' all over me - callin' me boss and shit -. I also couldn't find my phone anywhere, which is so weird, and I couldn't call for back up."

"I know, brother. But the doctors kept insisting I go..." Roman trails off, putting on a mask of innocence. His voice doesn't even falter around the word 'brother' - though Dean's having a hard time wrapping his head around the whole concept himself -. It makes Dean wonder if he ever stopped calling Seth that.

"Okay." Seth sighs, resting his head on the big man's shoulder. "How much longer 'till Raw starts?"

The brunette checks his watch. "Started an hour ago, man. Assmunchers really held ya up."

"Well, shit." Seth runs a hand through his hair (recently dyed, he still carries the faint scent of bleach) and huffs. "What're we gonna do about Evolution?"

"What about them?" Dean questions, praying that his sudden tense wasn't visible. This part he hadn't thought about.

"Are we gonna go out there and pretend they don't exist, or try and fight 'em?" Seth asks, stepping back to start brushing his hair. "I'm not to keen on getting ambushed by whatever Plan B is."

Dean and Roman tense.

It's weird how Seth says this like he doesn't know. Maybe he's a better liar than Dean thought? What if this all really was fake - all just a temporary hiatus in his plan to fuck everyone over on his way to the top - and Seth plans on betraying them again?

Dean can't go through that a second time...

"Do you know anythin' about Plan B?" Dean tries, fishing his Shield gear (that he shamelessly still carries around, along with Roman's vest) out of his bag. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Seth's hand as it stills - just for half a second -, and he replies, "No.", but it sounds off.

The thing about last year was that none of them gave a shit about "Plan B". The only thing they cared about was beating Evolution. They never thought to ask Seth if he knew anything...

What if they had? What if they pressured Seth into confessing?

Hell, what if Evolution had just won like the dirty, underhanded slimy fucks they are? Would the Shield still be together? Or would they have self imploded over their loss?

Reigns nudges the youngest one playfully, "You sure about that?" The smile he's wearing reflects his joking tone. But Dean knows he's having the same idea. 

"Yeah, man." Seth answers with less confidence. Does he know they're not buying it? "How much longer till we go out?"

"Hm, about forty minutes or so." Dean smiles warmly. "Why? You got somewhere to be, honey?"

"No, sweet heart. I was just wondering." Seth replies, pulling his vest out of his bag. The item looks so foreign in his hands, but his eyes light up like they always used to. He used to say that this vest was a part of him - a spiritual connection - and that he wouldn't ever live without it.

He also said they were just business partners. Who knows what's true anymore?

"Okay, so." Seth begins. Always one to strategies their every move, Dean forgot how much he hated (loved) it. "Do you wanna go out there, heads held high? Maybe something'll happen."

"Yeah." Dean agrees, "Maybe if H has his stupid hammer, you can get a chair-" _and start beating us with it_ "-to even the odds."

"Or you can get a kendo stick." Roman adds. "It doesn't have to be a chair." Seth looks between them as he buckles up his vest, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Do you guys know somethin' I don't?" Seth asks, his voice wavering. Dean kisses his.. his boyfriend's temple. Maybe they're being harsh? They should take this time to appreciate the Shield again.

But what if last year happens? What if things don't change?

"No, babe, let's just watch the rest of the show."

~

Dean steps outside about fifteen minutes later, heart beating picking up. He's slightly afraid that something will trigger Seth's memory and, just like that, the microscopic sliver of hope he currently has will vanish. 

He only has so much time left to convince his boyfriend not to be Plan B. But how can he do without outright saying it? Maybe he can pretend he read it on the Internet the high flyer was flipping over to the dark side. Would he believe that? Probably not. Dean's not tech savvy by any means, his limited knowledge of technology would make it hard to believe he stumbled across some article on some random site he's never heard of.

Maybe he can text Roman, or would it look suspicious?

"Ambrose."

The brunette stops in the middle of his pacing (when did that start, anyhow?) to glare at Triple H. "What d'ya want?"

"I'd like my champion back, but we both know that isn't going to happen."

"And why not?" Dean questions.

"Because the doctor has informed me that it's better for Seth to regain his memory the natural way, rather than force the memories down his throat." H says, calm and casual.

He honestly didn't think this through. The entire two seconds it took him to make this decision clearly didn't involve enough strategizing. "There's a chance he'll get his memory back?"

"Yes, a high chance, and when he does, he'll get his title back," Boss man explains, "Until then it'll be vacated, and everyone will pretend today is whatever day he thinks it is and will go on as it did the first time until he rejoins the Authority."

"You're gonna go back to June fucking second just for him?"

"June second?" Hunter smiles, "This'll be easier than I thought. Good talk we had hear, Mr. Ambrose."

"Fuck you, asshole." Not a good thing to say to your boss. Does Dean give a shit? No, no he doesn't.

"Maybe when he beats you with that chair for the second time, you'll finally get it through your thick skull that Seth was _never_ your brother." The Cerebral Assassin hisses before quickly walking away. Dean seethes after him.

There won't be a second time.

~

Seth is a nervous, fidgety wreck as they stand behind the curtain. Just like last time, except now it's not cute.

Dean's doing the same thing on the inside. They have, maybe, ten minutes before they have to go out. He has no idea what to say to Seth about - about not doing it. He's literally two seconds away from using that bullshit plan he came up with earlier.

"There's something we need to talk about." The Iowan blurts out.

"Shoot." Roman says, acting nonchalant.

"I wanted to talk about it yesterday but I didn't know how." Seth speaks in a rush, "Triple H came up to me after the match and offered me a straight shot to be the World Champion and to be the future of the WWE, all I had to do was betray the Shield. That kinda sounded nice, but I said no 'cause you guys're my family. Then he said that if I didn't do it, that we'll all be fired."

What the fuck?

"I didn't think he was serious, but I wasn't sure so I agreed. I didn't wanna cost anyone their job just because I don't wanna be an asshole. So it's up to you two." Seth finishes, looking insecure. "Just, whatever you decide, promise not to hate me after."

"We'd never hate you." Roman promises.

"And you're not goin' anywhere." Dean adds, heart racing. "We're a family, and we'll stick together. Those fucks don't deserve you, fuck what Triple H says."

Seth nods, biting down a smile as he hugs the brunette. "Great. I can only imagine what horrible shit I would've had to do to my brothers."

Cinder blocks, anyone?

Why didn't Seth do this ba-

_"There's somethin' we need to talk about." Seth says, nerves making him tremble. It's adorable._

_"Babe, relax. Evolution's just gonna wanna fight us again, there's nothin' to worry about." Dean soothes, rubbing the younger's arms up and down. "No more talkin', just get ready for war."_

Oh, well. Shit.

"You ready now?" Roman asks, grinning wide.

**[Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been binge watching Seth's FCW stuff. (Gotta love his Asking Alexandria, TDWP, and This is Hell shirts, though.) I really wish they would've kept that character... but that is a discussion for Tumblr, and LJ/Dreamwidth whenever I stop being lazy, but not here.
> 
> Anyways, I've been searching YouTube for the match where Seth won the FCW Heavyweight Championship. I can't find it anywhere and it's driving me inSANE. If you can find the link to this, please leave it in the comments. I'd be so happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
